Untitled
by Lady of the Deep
Summary: a love like ours is never easy, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying." a lily and scorpius story. Rating will probably go up later in the story, Untitled for now. Read & Review! The Lady of the Deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Preview:**

"I can't do this anymore Lily, I'm sorry."

He turned around and walked away without looking back. I sat there frozen for a while; I'm not sure for how long, when I felt an arm go around my shoulders. "Lily, you need to come inside. It's getting dark." I leaned into my friend's embrace.

"I don't think I can Lina." That's when I felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Oh Lily, it'll be okay-"

"No it won't." we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Melina?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Is it possible to die from a broken heart?"

**A/N: I just got an idea for a story and i wanted to start on it right away... i don't have a title yet but i do have a plot outline that i am pleased with so we'll see how it goes... review please! Oh and if at any point you have a good title idea for me please let me know!**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**2-19-10**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: dedicated to LilyMalfoy94 for being my first review ever. thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"Lily hurry up!" my mum yells up the stairs as I put the last of my clean laundry away before our trip to Diagon Alley.

"I'm coming!" I yell down to my mum. The usual sounds in my house, yelling. Not because we're angry people or anything but because there's always someone shouting from one part of the house to someone in another part of the house. It's usually James but since he moved out it's been a lot quieter. You see my brother James moved out just after my fourth year when he graduated from Hogwarts, and then a year later it was my brother Albus' turn to leave. James plays professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United now and Albus currently works at the Magical Menagerie.

"Let's go Lily; you know we have to meet James and Albus for lunch in fifteen minutes!" I hurry down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mum is waiting. My mum, Ginny Potter, is a sports reporter for the_ Profit_ and also writes articles for _Quidditch Quarterly_.

"I'm ready!"

"Good!" She picks up a handful of floo powder and throws it into the fire place, "Diagon Alley!" she shouts and with a step she's gone. As soon as the fireplace is clear I do the same. Mum and dad tell me that when they were my age you would floo directly into the Leaky Cauldron, now however the ministry has set up public fireplaces in the middle of the alley that anyone could use. I guess it's so that people aren't disturbing anyone by flooing directly in. Anyways, I arrive at Diagon Alley and as usual I stumble out of the fireplace. Only instead of falling I feel a pair of strong arms gab me. I look up to see who caught me and I blush. Scorpius. He's James' best friend even though he was in Albus' year and they both play for Puddlemere. They currently share a flat as well.

"Woah, careful there Lily, we wouldn't want to you fall on that pretty little face now would we?" He says with a good natured grin. I can't help but grin back at him.

"Hey Scorpius. Thanks," I blush a little again, "for catching me, I mean.

"Anytime."

"Scorpius, dear, how are you?" my mother chose that moment to make an appearance.

"I'm good Mrs. Potter and how are you?"

"I'm well thank you. Have you eaten yet Scorpius?"

"Not yet, I was just about to find somewhere to eat actually."

"Well then you must join us, we we're just on our way to meet James and Albus for lunch at the Celestial Café."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he protests.

"Oh nonsense, I certainly don't mind and I doubt James, Albus, or Lily would mind either," my mum insists.

"Yeah, because you don't see enough of James as it is" I say with a grin.

**A/N: I know this chapter kind of just ends, but thats because its not finished. i'm going to upload things as i go. just read the chapters not as individual chapters but like one continuous story. i'll probably go back and separate the chapters later.**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**2-28-10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

So Scorpius joined us for lunch. It was fun seeing my brothers and just talking and laughing like we haven't done for a while because they're never home. It was also good to see Scorpius and Al getting along better than they used to. Back in Hogwarts they weren't really friends, it's not like they hated each other they just kind of ignored each other.

When lunch was over Mum reminded me that I still needed to get my supplies for school.

"Lily, will you be alright to buy your supplies on your own this year? Fleur just got a new shipment of fabric in and she promised me first dibs." My Aunt Fleur owns a store that sells fabrics and sewing stuff. She also sells clothes and hats etc. there as well. My mum always gets first dibs on the new fabric for her quilts. That's right; the famous Ginny Potter is addicted to quilting, kind of like how my Grandma Molly is addicted to knitting.

"Yeah mum, I'll be fine. I'm 17 not 7," I remind her.

"Well alright then, what do you need to get?" she says.

"I need new quills, refills for my potions kit, new robes, and more owl treats for Scooter."

"I actually need to hit up a few of those places myself, mind if I join you?" asks Scorpius.

"Not at all."

"Lily will you be home for dinner or will you be at James' flat again?" my mum inquires.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know."

"Alright then dear, I'll see you when you get home." With that she scurries off to Fleur's, Albus goes back to work, and James heads of to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Scorpius and I head off to run our errands and we started talking.

"You got so tall lily, what happened to my favorite little fifth year who barely came up to my shoulder?"

"She grew up," I say with a grin.

"I can see that," something unrecognizable flashes through his eyes for a second but is gone in a flash. I just shrug it off. It was probably nothing.

"So Lily, tell me, how has Hogwarts been since I left?" he says and we continue on our way.

**A/N: and that was the latest installment. as always please review!**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**3-3-10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Actually, the whole school was just devastated; especially the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," I joke.

"Oh yeah?" he says grinning and opens the door for me to enter the shop.

"Yeah," I say grinning back.

"Why's that? They miss getting beat every match?"

"Hey, I resent that. I was referring to the pranks you used to pull on them but you know full well that if that prat MacArthur wasn't captain and he had allowed girls, I totally would have kicked your arse."

"I know you would have," he admits with a grin. "So you're on the team now that he's gone?"

"Yeah, made starting chaser actually." We stop at all of the necessary shops until we come to the last stop on my list, Scorpius having completed all of his required shopping.

"Dress robes? Huh, that's a new one," I ponder at the last item on my list for Hogwarts.

"May I help you?" Madame Malkin herself greets us as we enter the store. I'd gone to Madame Malkin's because even though Fleur's shop sells beautiful casual dress robes and elegant everyday robes, she hasn't quite tapped into the market of formalwear.

"Yes, I'm looking for a set of formal dress robes. Could you help me?" I reply

"Of course dear, step on up and I'll take your measurements." She leads me past the racks of premade robes and over to a pedestal towards the back of the shop. As her tape measure comes to life and starts taking all of the necessary measurements, she starts to quickly flip through her book of designs bookmarking several styles until she has about ten in total. She shuts the book and taps the cover with her wand and suddenly all of the pages she'd bookmarked are sitting in a pile on the table next to the book.

"Now these are some styles that I think would look just lovely on you dear. Have a look." She snaps her fingers and the tape measure that had finished doing its job snaps to her and gently drapes around her neck like a scarf. I pick up the pile and start to shuffle through the papers. They were all beautiful designs but none of them really caught my eye until I came to the second to last one. It was a black and white line drawing but I could just tell that it would be beautiful and exactly what I was looking for.

"I think you should get that one," says a voice behind me. I had almost forgotten that Scorpius was there with me.

"Oh, what a lovely pick!" Madame Malkin states excitedly. "It's a brand new design, in fact nobody has had it made so far. It will look just exquisite on you."

"Thank you," I say rather shyly.

"Now we've just got to pick out the fabric and color and you'll be all set! I was thinking that…"

So the energetic Madame Malkin helped me pick out the details of my first elegant set dress robes.

Scorpius and I left the shop after Madame Malkin assured me that my dress robes would arrive before I left for Hogwarts next week. Not long after that Scorpius and I parted ways, he to his and James' flat and me to my home so I would start packing my new things into my truck. With that departure also came the promise of correspondence; we both felt that we had gone without contact far longer than we should have.

**A/N: I know it's been a while but to be honest I had completely forgotten about this story! D: I know it's bad but I found my documents today actually because I'd been working on writing another Lily and Scorpius story. Hopefully I won't forget again. Please review as always!**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**11-16-10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Lily, hurry up dear you don't want to miss the train the very last time you are to take it!"

"I know Mum! I'm almost ready." I throw that last few things into my trunk before locking it up. I hurry down the stairs and put my trunk in the boot of our car. Mum still insists that she and Dad drive me to the train station even though I think it would be easier to just apparate or floo.

"Are you all set?" asks Mum.

"Yup, I've got everything." And so Dad climbs into the driver's seat, Mum in the passenger's, and me in the back. The ride to King's Cross was peaceful and we crossed the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ without incident. The clock on the wall read 10:30.

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes Mum, I'll be fine."

"Well, I know you want to go off and find your friends before the train leaves so we'll be brief," Mum starts. "We're so proud of you Lily and I know you'll have a great year." She wraps me in a warm hug. "I love you baby," she whispers, "good luck."

Next was my Dad, "I can't believe you're off to your final year, it seems like only yesterday you were begging me to let you go to Hogwarts with your brothers. You've grown up so much."

"Aw Dad-."

"I mean it Lily-Bean, I'm so proud of you and I'm sure you'll continue to make me proud this year." He gives me a hug.

"Of course, Daddy."

"Do well this year baby, I'll miss you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Dad." I couldn't resist giving him one last hug.

"I love you too Bean."

With that I said my final goodbyes to my parents and hauled my luggage into the first empty compartment I could find and then went to go find my friends.

"Lily!" I hear someone screaming my name from further down the platform. Before I can turn around I feel someone leap on me and we almost go down.

"Melina!" I answer in excitement. "Wow, look how tan you got! How was Greece?"

"Greece was amazing but I'll tell you all about it on the train. Look at you I would say 'look how tan you got' too but you don't tan."

"Nope, I just freckle," I said grinning at our joke. You see Melina is Greek and tans really easily while I of course do not and it's become a bit of a running joke between the two of us.

To say Melina was beautiful would be a bit of an understatement. I mean, the girl is drop dead gorgeous but totally doesn't let it go to her head. She's tan, like I said, with thick black wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She's got blue eyes that are almost turquoise and is about 165 cm tall. She was born in Greece which is why she spends summer holiday there. Her dad was a Greek fisherman and her mum's parents had emigrated from Greece to Britain when her mom was little. Her mum is a witch but her dad is a muggle.

"Oh Merlin! Lily look at the time, we've got to get on the train!" Melina exclaims.

"You're right, come on I've already put my stuff in a compartment. We can put yours there too than go and find the others."

"Yeah, alright," she agrees and we hurry off to board the train.

**A/N: I remembered to update in less than a few months! I'm making progress! haha :D Please review as always, even if its just to say you've taken the time to read it!**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**11-22-10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We ditch Melina's things in the compartment and set off to find our friends. Natalia and Tobias Wakefield are fraternal twins in our year and make up the remaining half of our close group of friends. Nat is a Ravenclaw and Toby is in Gryffindor with Lina and me. We spot them a few minutes later searching for a compartment but walking away from us.

"Oi! Wakefields, you look a little lost!" I shout as they walk further away from us and the little first years get in between us. They turn around at the sound of my voice and identical grins appear on their faces.

"Lily Potter and Melina Karras you are angels!" Nat exclaims as they make their way back to us.

"I take it you have a compartment?" asks Toby.

"Of course," answers Melina. "Otherwise we'd still have our things."

Natalia and Toby both had pin straight chestnut brown hair and light green eyes. Nat's hair is down to the middle of her back and Toby keeps his short above his ears. They're both rather tall with Natalia being about 175 cm and Toby about 185 cm.

"Fantastic!" exclaims Natalia. "By the way, Lily, I love your new hair cut."

"Oh thanks Nat," I said. "I thought a change would be nice going in to seventh year. Plus this will be much easier to manage." Over the summer I had cut my hair, it had been about to my shoulder blades but I'd cut it to just above my shoulders. We arrived back at our compartment and helped the twins put their stuff in the overhead storage racks.

"So Lily, did you hear that Liv Jordan and Brady Dunstan are engaged?" Mel tells me as we sit down.

"No way! I always knew they would end up together."

"Yeah apparently they got together right after Liv graduated." Liv had been in Scorpius' year and Brady had been in James. Liv had been in Gryffindor and Brady had been on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team with James.

"They were inseparable; there was no way that they weren't going end up married," adds Nat.

"Of course," chimes in Toby. "So how was everyone's holiday? Mel, did you have a good time in Greece?"

"Yeah, it was amazing," replies Melina. "I don't know why my parents ever left it, it's so beautiful."

"I'll bet! So how about the guys over there? I hear they're quite dishy," asks Natalia.

"Well, -" starts Melina but Toby cuts in.

"Blimey! Is that the time? Nat we've got the prefects meeting in five minutes."

"Oh no!" Nat exclaims. "Sorry we've got to go, see you guys after the meeting."

"Alright see you later," I say.

"Bye," adds Lina as our friends head off to their meeting.

"So, Lina," I turn back to my friend, "tell me about the "dishy" Greeks. Did you meet anyone?"

"Um,"

"Oh ace! You did!" I could tell she did without her needing to say anything. Her light blush had spoken for her

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," she protests slightly. No way was she getting out of this one!

"Oh, come off it! We've got at least an hour before the twins come back and several more hours left on this train after that. You've got plenty of time to tell me."

"Okay?" she says kind of unsure.

"Okay." I repeat with a grin. Despite her reluctance at first I could tell that she needed to tell someone, anyone, about what happened in Greece.

**A/N: There it is. In response to many reviewers: the chapters are short because I am a freshman in college and don't get as much time to write as I would like to. But I want to get these chapters out as soon as possible. I figured that its best to get the chapters published quickly even if they are shorter than in most fics. Review please! Even if its just a one liner saying you've read it. Feel free to add me or my story to your favorites or alerts.**

**Happy Poynter Day everyone! (if you got that let me know, you are fantastic!)**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**11-30-10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sat there listening quietly as my best friend told me all about the guy she had met in Greece. His name was Antonio Pagonis and they had dated practically the entire time she was there. He had just moved from Italy where his mom was from to Greece where his father was from. He had just graduated from La Scuola di Magia Sorrento in Italy and was joining his family in Greece to work on his grandfather's fishing boat for the summer since he didn't know what he wanted to do for a career just yet.

I could tell by the way she talked about him that she really loved him and she confirmed this theory when she blushingly admitted that they had told one another 'I love you'.

"So what are you going to do now that you're in school and he's still in Greece?" I ask her when she'd finished telling me the story.

"Well, we decided that we still wanted to be together even though we won't _be_ together for a while. We've agreed to write each other all the time though because for now that's all we can do." She gets a slightly dejected look on her face so I wrap my arms around her shoulders. "It's just hard because I miss him so much already."

"Oh, Mel. It'll be ok, I promise," I tell her reassuringly. "Now, let's talk about something that won't make you want to cry, like what I did over holiday. Although, you might want to once you hear how mind numbingly ordinary and dull it was, especially compared to yours."

So I told her about my summer and when the Wakefield twins came back they joined us for gossiping, playing exploding snap, and just relaxing and reconnecting in general until we got to Hogwarts.

As we got off the train there was a buzz of excitement as all the little first years gathered on the platform. Some were visibly nervous and stood anxiously not saying a word and others were chatting animatedly with the person next to them, excited about what Hogwarts had in store for them. It was hard to believe that just 6 years ago I had been one of them, having never seen the castle before and not really knowing what to expect.

Natalia, Toby, Mel, and I grabbed a carriage together and made our way up to Hogwarts for the last time. Now, I'm not usually an overly emotional person but there was an oddly sentimental feeling inside me knowing that this was the last time we would arrive at Hogwarts for the start of the term and have the last start of term feast in just a little while.

Toby, Melina, and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table as Nat joined her fellow Ravenclaws.

The sorting hat was carried in and placed on a stool in the front of the room and we watched as the first years were sorted into their houses, applauding each time Gryffindor gained a new member. Suddenly I feel Toby nudging me with his elbow.

"Lily, Melina. Hey do you notice anything wrong with the staff table?" We both turn and look at it. Suddenly we notice what Toby is trying to tell us, there was an empty chair at the staff table. For this there could only be two possible explanations. Either the house elves had made a mistake and had accidentally set out one chair too many or there was a professor who was not yet at the feast. And let's be honest here, house elves would never make the mistake of setting out too many chairs. In conclusion: missing teacher. The only question left was who was missing. We studied which professors were currently sitting in their seats and compared it to which professors were here last year, no one was missing. And since we've already determined that house elves don't make mistakes like setting out too many chairs, we've got only one explanation.

"We must have a new professor," says Toby.

"Yes, but in what subject?" counters Lina.

"We must be getting a new subject," I say. "It's the only possible solution."

**A/N: Hello again! This one is a little bit longer than most other chapters so far, be proud of me! (Emphasis on LITTLE bit) I was going to end it just before they got off the train but even I though that would make too short of a chapter. So I have one word for you all, finals. Ick. I've got them next week and am not looking forward to them. The only good thing about them is that it means the semester is over and I've got a month off of school! YEE-HAW! Haha. Anyways as per usual: review please!**

**The Lady of the Deep**

**12-09-10**


End file.
